Logic
by amariys
Summary: Kagami mencari pasangan Omega untuknya dan sampai pada kesimpulan bahwa mungkin seharusnya dia tidak mencari terlalu jauh. A/B/O universe. Bagian keempat dari KnB Omega-verse. Gift fic for Gia Sirayuki. One-sided!KagaKise, AkaKise, pre-slash!KagaKuro. Complete.


**Judul: **Logic

**Penulis: **Amariys

**Jumlah kata: **5469 kata

**Fandom/Characters: **Kuroko no Basket/Akashi Seijuurou, Kise Ryouta, Aomine Daiki, Kagami Taiga, Kuroko Tetsuya.

**Pairing(s):** One-sided!KagaKise, AkaKise, pre-slash!KagaKuro.

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Kagami mencari pasangan Omega untuknya dan sampai pada kesimpulan bahwa mungkin seharusnya dia tidak mencari terlalu jauh. A/B/O universe. Bagian keempat dari KnB Omega-verse. Gift fic for Gia Sirayuki.

* * *

Kagami Taiga akan menjadi yang pertama mengakui bahwa dia tidak memiliki otak yang tajam. Tentu saja, ini bukan berarti dia bisa terima disebut bodoh—karena menurut pendapat Kagami, kepintaran seseorang tidak dapat dilihat hanya dari nilai akademis mereka saja—lebih seperti dia sadar kemampuannya dalam mengolah informasi cenderung lebih lemah dibanding orang-orang lainnya.

Kata Himuro, Taiga memiliki pikiran yang linier. Sekali dia menetapkan tujuan, maka otaknya hanya bisa fokus ke tujuan itu saja tanpa melihat hal lain. Kemudian kakak tanpa hubungan darah dari Kagami itu akan tersenyum ramah dan menepuk pundak Kagami seolah menyemangatinya. Himuro akan menambahkan: _Tidak apa, Taiga, itu berarti kau orang yang gigih mencapai tujuan. Tidak usah pedulikan yang lainnya lagi_.

Sayangnya, selambat apa pun otak Kagami mengolah informasi, dia masih bisa mendeteksi adanya ejekan yang tersirat dalam perkataan itu. Tapi karena yang mengatakannya adalah Himuro—orang yang Kagami yakin seratus persen tidak pernah bertujuan membuatnya sakit hati kecuali saat termakan emosi—maka Kagami hanya tersenyum kecut dan mengangguk menyetujui.

Dari semua perkataan Himuro, Kagami akhirnya sampai kepada dua kesimpulan: satu, bahwa dia adalah orang yang berpikiran sederhana (_linier_, kalau menurut bahasa tingkat tinggi Himuro) dan dua, karena kesimpulan pertama, maka sebaiknya Kagami maklum saja saat ada hal-hal yang baru bisa dia sadari jauh setelah orang-orang lain mengetahuinya.

Salah satu contohnya: fakta bahwa Kise Ryouta adalah seorang Omega.

Sebagai pembelaan Kagami, tidak ada satu orang pun yang akan sadar Kise seorang Omega hanya dari tatapan sekilas. Tidak dengan tubuhnya yang menjulang tinggi dan atletis; postur tubuh seorang laki-laki dominan yang bahkan bisa menyaingi Kagami—walaupun memang Kise memiliki wajah yang terlalu cantik untuk menjadi seorang Alfa. Lagipula, Kagami baru pertama kali bertemu Omega laki-laki saat ia mengenal Kuroko, yang sedikit lebih mudah dikenali sebagai Omega karena postur tubuhnya yang mungil dan langsing, jadi wajar saja dia tidak menyadari apa-apa hingga akhirnya feromon Kise menjadi terlalu kuat untuk diabaikan begitu saja.

Dia baru mengetahui fakta itu saat Kuroko menyarankan untuk mengundang Aomine dan Kise untuk pertandingan nonformal di salah satu lapangan basket tempat mereka biasa bertemu. Kagami dengan bersemangat menyetujui saran itu—dia selalu menikmati pertandingan dengan Aomine dan Kise, karena kedua orang itu selalu berkembang dengan pesat, menyediakan tantangan yang sangat menarik bagi Kagami, terutama saat mereka berdua bermain dalam satu tim—dan seperti biasanya, permainan mereka memang selalu melelahkan tapi juga memuaskan.

Saat mereka berempat akhirnya memutuskan untuk beristirahat, entah mengapa perhatian Kagami selalu terarah kepada Kise. Sejak awal pertemuan mereka, Kagami telah mengakui Kise memiliki wajah yang akan membuat gadis-gadis (dan bahkan mungkin beberapa laki-laki) menyukainya. Dia bahkan memanggil Kise 'cowok cantik' sebelum mengetahui apa pun tentang pemuda itu; dan Kagami selalu dapat mengagumi estetika, tidak peduli apakah objek kekagumannya lelaki atau perempuan.

Mungkin karena itu juga pandangan Kagami tidak bisa terlepas dari sosok si pirang yang duduk kelelahan di samping Kuroko. Kulit putih susu Kise basah oleh bulir-bulir peluh. Ujung-ujung rambut pirangnya menempel di tengkuk dan terkadang wajahnya—yang dengan segera disapu ke belakang oleh si pemuda yang merasa risih. Kaus merah tipis yang dia gunakan juga melekat di tubuhnya, menonjolkan otot-otot di lengan atas yang menunjukkan hasil latihan rutin. Kagami menelan ludah saat pandangannya samar menangkap tekstur puting Kise di balik kaus tersebut.

Wajah Kagami dengan segera merona merah. Dia memalingkan muka dengan cepat dari Kise, berusaha untuk menghentikan pikirannya yang mulai membayangkan hal-hal yang tidak senonoh, menangkap perhatian Aomine yang dengan segera menanyakan apa dia baik-baik saja. Kagami baru hendak menjawab saat tiba-tiba dia menyadari satu hal yang aneh. Kedua alisnya bertaut, Kagami kembali menolehkan wajah ke arah Kise dan Kuroko.

"Oi, Kuroko, sejak kapan feromonmu bertambah kuat? Dan lagi, ini pertama kalinya aku mencium aroma jeruk darimu. Memangnya feromon Omega bisa berubah begitu saja, ya?"

Aomine dan Kise mengerjap mendengar pertanyaan polos Kagami sementara Kuroko hanya mengangkat kepalanya sedikit untuk memberikan Kagami tatapan datar yang membuat pemain kunci Seirin itu merasa seperti orang terbodoh sedunia. Kemudian, seolah dia menyerah berusaha mengerti Kagami, anggota keenam Generasi Keajaiban bergumam pelan, "Kagami-kun benar-benar bodoh."

"O-Oi! Apa maksudmu, huh?! Aku hanya bertanya! Lagipula, hanya kau satu-satunya Omega di sini, jadi aroma jeruk yang tercium tadi pasti berasal darimu, kan?!" Kagami memprotes keras.

"Siapa bilang hanya aku Omega di sini, Kagami-kun?" balas Kuroko datar. "Lagipula, feromon Omega tidak akan bisa berubah. Bahkan saat seorang Omega memasuki Pendewasaan-nya pun, feromonnya hanya akan bertambah kuat, bukannya berubah."

"HAAH? Lalu dari mana bau jeruk itu berasal, huh? Kalau memang ada Omega lain di antara kita, harusnya aku sudah sadar dari dulu!"

"Seharusnya. Tapi Kagami-kun memang selalu kurang peka tentang hal-hal seperti itu. Kalau tidak, kau pasti sudah tahu bahwa Kise-kun seorang Omega sejak terakhir kali kita berhadapan dengannya di Winter Cup."

Perkataan Kuroko disampaikan dengan tenang dan lambat-lambat, seperti seorang guru yang sedang menjelaskan soal yang rumit kepada muridnya, dan bahkan dengan itu pun Kagami masih membutuhkan waktu untuk mencerna makna di balik kalimat itu. Otak Kagami seperti memberikan penolakan untuk memahami maksud Kuroko, tapi tatapan datar yang Kuroko berikan kepadanya membuat Kagami yakin dia tidak berbohong. Sampai akhirnya Kagami harus menerima kenyataan bahwa Kise Ryouta adalah seorang Omega dan, nampaknya, hanya dia yang belum mengetahui fakta itu sampai sekarang.

Reaksi pertama yang Kagami berikan setelahnya adalah melebarkan kedua matanya. Kemudian dia menggulirkan pandangan ke arah Kise, mendapati si pirang tengah menundukkan kepala walaupun itu tidak cukup untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona merah, mengerjap beberapa kali dan memutuskan untuk menyuarakan reaksinya dalam satu teriakan keras:

"YANG BENAR SAJA!"

.

**xXXx**

.

Mungkin seharusnya Kuroko tidak pernah memberitahu Kagami bahwa Kise seorang Omega. Karena faktanya, semenjak dia mengetahui hal itu, Kagami seperti tidak dapat menghilangkan sosok Kise dari benaknya. Sialnya, kali ini pikiran Kagami tidak terfokus kepada cara mengalahkan Kise di pertandingan basket, tetapi lebih ke arah: _Wow, sejak kapan Kise punya bulu mata sepanjang itu? _atau _Kise pasti memiliki kulit yang halus mengingat dia juga seorang model _dan yang menempati posisi teratas saat ini: _Aku penasaran seperti apa rasanya mencium Kise. Kurasa bibirnya akan terasa lembap dan hangat—seperti bibir perempuan._

Intinya: Kagami melihat Kise sebagaimana seorang Alfa melihat Omega potensial. Lalu, selayaknya Alfa, dia mulai memberikan perhatian-perhatian sederhana namun lebih dari sekadar kasual kepada pemain kunci Kaijou itu—seperti membawakan bekal yang sebagian besar berisi makanan kesukaan Kise saat mereka bermain bersama. Sayangnya, Kuroko dan Aomine pun selalu hadir bersama mereka, karena itu seharusnya Kagami tidak heran saat Aomine memutuskan untuk bicara langsung dengannya.

"Oi, Kagami, sejak kapan kau menyukai Kise, huh?"

Kagami otomatis menyemburkan air putih yang baru saja hendak diminumnya. Dia menolehkan wajah cepat ke arah Aomine, memandang pemuda itu dengan mata terbelalak dan mulut yang terbuka lebar. Untuk beberapa saat, Kagami tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dia hanya bisa menatap Aomine tanpa berkedip, berusaha untuk mencari alasan apa pun yang bisa membuatnya lolos dari pandangan menyelidik si rambut biru—tapi otaknya menemukan kekosongan.

Pada akhirnya, dengan wajah merah padam, Kagami hanya bisa bergumam, "Dari mana kau tahu?"

Aomine Daiki memutar bola matanya dengan cara yang menyebalkan. "Kau kira aku buta? Siapa pun yang melihatmu dan Kise belakangan ini pasti menyadari hal itu. Kecuali Kise, tentu. Si pirang itu tidak punya cukup sel otak untuk menyadari hal yang ada di depan matanya. Jadi, jawab aku. Sejak kapan?"

"Uh, sejak Kuroko memberitahuku Kise seorang Omega … mungkin?" Kagami mengusap punggung lehernya dengan canggung. Dia menundukkan kepala, menghindari tatapan langsung Aomine yang seolah mengetahui segalanya. "Maksudku, sejak awal juga aku sadar Kise menarik—_heck, _semua orang pasti merasa seperti itu, kan?—tapi semenjak aku tahu dia seorang Omega … rasanya aku ingin memilikinya."

Kemudian ada jeda yang menyapa. Kagami masih tidak dapat melihat ekspresi wajah Aomine, tapi dia jelas menyadari saat pemuda itu mengepalkan tangannya erat seolah untuk menahan emosi. Sesaat, gestur tubuh Aomine membuat Kagami heran, tapi dia tidak memiliki waktu untuk mencerna informasi itu lebih jauh saat Aomine kembali bersuara.

"Begitu," kata Aomine dengan _terlalu _tenang. "dan kau kira Kise akan menerima … perasaanmu itu?"

Kali ini Kagami tidak bisa menahan jengitan spontan di wajahnya. Dia mengangkat bahu, berusaha untuk terlihat tidak peduli, walaupun nyatanya gestur itu justru membuatnya terlihat pasrah. "Sejujurnya? Tidak. Bukan berarti aku tidak boleh mencoba, kan. Seorang Alfa bebas mendekati Omega mana pun yang belum memiliki tanda Ikatan. Apa aturan itu sudah berubah sekarang?"

Kagami akhirnya mengangkat wajah. Aomine menatap lekat ke dalam iris merah yang seolah menantangnya. Penuh dengan keberanian dan juga keyakinan yang hanya bisa dimiliki oleh orang keras kepala. Secara refleks, Aomine membalasnya dengan pelototan, tapi lantas dia menghela napas panjang dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Aaah, baik yang ini atau yang itu sama-sama bodoh," dia menggerutu, mengabaikan tatapan bertanya dari Kagami, lalu melanjutkan, "Kau benar. Itu aturannya dan Kise memang _belum_ memiliki tanda Ikatan. Baiklah, kau menang. Kau boleh mengejar si bodoh satu itu, tapi asal kau tahu: aku tidak menyukai ini."

"Haaah? Kenapa juga kau harus menyukainya, _Aho_mine? Ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu!"

Sekali lagi Aomine memutar bola matanya. Kali ini dilengkapi dengan pukulan yang tidak terlalu lembut ke kepala Kagami yang dilancarkan begitu saja. "Aku malas bicara dengan orang bodoh sepertimu," ujarnya saat Kagami meneriakkan protes, lalu dia berdiri, kedua tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana, saat pandangannya menangkap sosok Kise dan Kuroko yang baru saja kembali dari membeli makanan ringan. "Selamat berjuang, _Baka_gami. Kudoakan agar kau gagal total kali ini."

"OI!" sebuah rengutan hadir di antara alis Kagami. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti pembicaraannya dengan Aomine tadi dan yang paling mengherankan adalah sikap Aomine yang segera berubah ketus saat Kagami mengakui ketertarikannya kepada Kise. Aomine bahkan seperti cemburu, tapi itu tidak mungkin. Kagami mengenal Aomine—bahkan jika dia tidak menginginkannya—karena itu dia tahu Aomine pasti sudah menandai Kise jika dia juga mengincar si pirang.

Lalu mengapa Aomine terlihat begitu kesal sekarang? Kadang Kagami tidak bisa memahami isi kepala pemain kunci Touou itu.

Memutuskan untuk berhenti memikirkan Aomine dan sikap anehnya, Kagami ikut berdiri dan menghampiri trio Generasi Keajaiban yang sedang membagi-bagikan kudapan. Kepalanya sakit jika dipakai berpikir terlalu lama. Lagipula, Kise sudah memanggilnya sekarang.

**.**

**xXXx**

**.**

_Aomine Daiki (18.15): Aku harap kau tahu apa yang kau__lakukan, Akashi._

_Aomine Daiki (18.15): Dan kusarankan jangan membuang waktu lebih lama lagi._

_Aomine Daiki (18.15): Kalah darimu itu satu hal, tapi aku tidak akan rela kalah dari Bakagami. Catat itu._

_._

_Akashi Seijuurou (18.35): Kagami? Apa yang kau bicarakan, Daiki?_

_._

_Aomine Daiki (18.37): Tentu saja soal Kise, bodoh._

_Aomine Daiki (18.37): Kau nampaknya akan punya saingan baru dan aku tidak bisa menyalahkan Kagami._

_Aomine Daiki (18.37): Kau harus segera mengambil sikap, Akashi. Kalau tidak, aku juga tidak akan tinggal diam._

_._

_Akashi Seijuurou (18.38): Begitu._

_Akashi Seijuurou (18.38): Akan kuingat perkataanmu._

_Akashi Seijuurou (18.39): Kapan kau akan bertemu dengan Kagami lagi?_

**.**

**xXXx**

**.**

Kalau ada yang menanyakan pendapat Kagami Taiga mengenai Akashi Seijuurou, maka dia akan menjawab dengan lugas: menyeramkan—dan ini bukan hanya karena Akashi hampir menusuknya dengan gunting saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Bahkan saat mereka berhadapan dalam pertandingan final Winter Cup pun, Kagami merasakan tekanan yang jauh berbeda dibanding saat dia berhadapan dengan para anggota Generasi Keajaiban lainnya. Sampai sekarang, Kagami masih merasa kemenangan Seirin atas Rakuzan sulit dipercaya—walaupun bukan berarti dia akan mendiskreditkan diri begitu saja. Dia benar-benar telah berjuang keras saat itu!

Memang, di paruh terakhir pertandingan Akashi nampak berubah. Dia menjadi sedikit lebih manusiawi, tapi itu bukan berarti tekanan yang dia hasilkan dengan segera berkurang. Sama sekali tidak. Justru sebaliknya, Kagami merasa tekanan itu bertambah kuat dengan setiap operan sempurna yang dia lakukan. Hanya saja, memang kesan berbahaya yang bisa Kagami tangkap sudah hampir menghilang.

Karena itu, sampai sekarang pun Kagami masih merasa sungkan kepada mantan kapten Generasi Keajaiban itu. Untungnya, keberadaan Akashi di Kyoto membuatnya tidak perlu berhadapan dengan si rambut merah selain saat pertandingan resmi—atau setidaknya, begitulah yang Kagami kira.

Kagami hampir saja menjatuhkan tas olahraga yang dia pikul saat melihat sosok Akashi Seijuurou di lapangan tempat dia dan Kuroko biasa bertemu dengan Kise dan Aomine. Terlebih, Akashi nampaknya tidak 'kebetulan' berada di sana, karena dia juga mengenakan pakaian santai—tipikal pakaian olahraga yang akan dipakai orang-orang saat bermain _street basket_—seolah dia telah mempersiapkan diri untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka hari ini.

"Oi, Kuroko, kenapa Akashi ada di sini?"

"Aomine-kun tidak bisa datang hari ini, jadi Akashi-kun yang akan menggantikannya," Kuroko melirik Kagami dari sudut matanya. "Kagami-kun keberatan?"

"Bukannya aku keberatan, tapi sedikit peringatan akan sangat membantu." Kagami menghela napas. Sejujurnya, dia memang tidak terlalu menyukai keberadaan Akashi di antara mereka, terutama saat si rambut merah mengobrol akrab dengan Kise seperti sekarang, tapi saat dia melihat ekspresi Kise yang begitu gembira, Kagami bahkan tidak bisa mengeluh. Pada akhirnya dia hanya mengedikkan bahu, membenarkan letak ranselnya, lalu kembali melangkah menuju Kise dan Akashi. "Yah, kurasa ini masih lebih baik daripada kekurangan orang."

Tidak ada respon balasan dari Kuroko. Dia hanya mengikuti Kagami dengan ekspresi yang sama sekali tidak berubah, bahkan saat Kise menengok menyadari kehadiran mereka dan tersenyum lebar. Dia baru menunjukkan perubahan ekspresi yang sangat minim saat Kise menyerangnya dengan pelukan erat; sebuah rengutan samar sebagai tanda kejengkelan.

"Kise-kun, tolong lepaskan aku."

"Eeeh, Kurokocchi jahat! Padahal aku hanya kangen padamu!"

"Kita baru saja bertemu dua minggu yang lalu. Tolong lepaskan aku _sekarang_."

"_Mou_!" Kise mengerucutkan bibir, tapi perlahan menuruti permintaan Kuroko dan melepaskan pemuda yang lebih kecil itu dari pelukannya. Segera setelahnya, perhatian Kise teralihkan kepada Kagami dan sekali lagi dia tersenyum lebar. "Halo, Kagamicchi! Apa kau membawa bekal lagi hari ini?"

"Eh, hanya karena aku punya waktu luang," Kagami mengedikkan bahu seolah itu bukan masalah besar, mengabaikan tatapan menusuk Kuroko yang bisa melihat kebohongannya dengan jelas. Kagami _sengaja _bangun lebih awal demi mempersiapkan bekal mereka, hanya karena dia tidak bisa melewatkan cara seluruh wajah Kise berubah semakin cerah dengan prospek adanya makanan. Dia menyeringai kecil. "Jangan salahkan aku kalau kau bertambah gemuk, Kise."

"Aku tidak akan tambah gemuk kalau Kagamicchi membuatkan makanan dengan kalori seimbang!"

Kagami menyeringai mendengar protes yang sudah sangat familier, tapi kemudian seringainya membeku saat dia melihat Akashi berjalan mendekat, menyentuh lengan Kise dengan kasual seolah itu hal yang biasa. Segala kegembiraan Kagami dengan segera menghilang saat melihat itu, hanya untuk tergantikan dengan perasaan geram yang masih asing baginya—perasaan yang mungkin lebih tepat disebut sebagai cemburu.

"Tenang saja, Ryouta. Kau tidak akan menjadi gemuk dengan aktivitas yang kaulakukan selama ini."

Suara Akashi hangat dan penuh perhatian, suatu kontras dengan apa yang Kagami ingat sebelumnya. Ada senyum simpul menghiasi wajahnya saat dia bicara, menatap ke arah Kise seolah si pirang adalah pusat dunianya, dan Kagami harus menahan hasrat memukul sesuatu saat rona merah terbayang jelas di kedua pipi Kise. Saat kemarahannya meredam—hampir secepat saat muncul—yang tersisa hanyalah suatu rasa sakit yang jauh lebih buruk. Kagami mengeraskan rahang dan berusaha menjaga nada suaranya tetap tenang saat berkata,

"Sudah cukup bicara soal makanan. Kita ke sini untuk bermain, kan?"

Lalu dia berjalan menuju bangku panjang yang ada di sisi lapangan untuk menaruh tas tanpa menunggu jawaban dari yang lain. Kagami terlalu terfokus pada emosinya sendiri dia bahkan tidak menyadari keheningan janggal yang mengikuti perkataannya ataupun tatapan penuh arti yang dilontarkan oleh ketiga temannya.

**.**

**xXXx**

**.**

Bermain melawan tim Akashi-Kise terasa jauh berbeda dibanding bermain melawan tim Aomine-Kise. Di satu sisi, Akashi jauh lebih tenang dibanding Aomine dan dia nampak nyaman dengan posisi _point guard_-nya; yang berarti sebagian besar serangan dilakukan oleh Kise dan pada akhirnya permainan mereka berakhir dengan _one-on-one_ antara Kagami dan Kise. Itu bukan hal yang mudah, memang, tapi setidaknya Kagami harus mengakui itu masih jauh lebih baik daripada berhadapan dengan Kise _dan _Aomine sekaligus.

Permainan mereka saat itu dimenangkan oleh tim Akashi-Kise. Tidak ada satu pun yang terkejut dengan hasil akhirnya, tentu saja, karena bagaimanapun Akashi akan selalu menang. Kemenangan Seirin melawan Rakuzan di Winter Cup tahun lalu benar-benar hanya kebetulan. Mereka bermain lima kali dan permainan kelima harus dihentikan lebih cepat karena Kuroko terlanjur tumbang.

"Kurasa ini berarti saatnya makan, huh?" Kise berkata dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya. Dia juga terlihat kelelahan, tapi ada binar riang di kedua bola matanya yang membuat Kagami yakin Kise pasti akan menyanggupi jika dia menantangnya _one-on-one_ sekali lagi.

"Tidak ada salahnya kita beristirahat sebentar," Akashi menyetujui dengan anggukan singkat. "Lagipula, Tetsuya membutuhkannya."

Kagami menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa terdengar dengan jelas. Dia melirik ke arah Kuroko, menemukan rekannya itu sudah terduduk tak berdaya di atas lapangan, dan terpaksa harus sependapat dengan Akashi. Bermain lebih lama lagi dan Kuroko akan benar-benar pingsan. Oh, _well_.

"Kuroko, kau baik-baik saja?" Kagami bertanya, menghampiri Kuroko dan berjongkok di sebelahnya untuk mengecek keadannya.

"Kagami-kun …," Kuroko mengangkat wajahnya yang dipenuhi peluh, menatap lurus ke mata Kagami dengan ekspresi serius yang jarang terlihat, membuat Kagami meneguk ludah di bawah intensitasnya. Melihat dia berhasil menangkap perhatian Kagami sepenuhnya, Kuroko melanjutkan perkataannya, "aku ingin _vanilla shake_."

Satu detik. Dua detik. Tiga detik. Otak Kagami mencerna perkataan Kuroko. Kemudian kernyitan muncul di antara alisnya, dilanjutkan dengan respon vokal yang akhirnya bisa dia keluarkan.

"HAH?! Aku kira kau akan mengatakan sesuatu yang lebih serius, Bodoh! Lagipula, mana ada orang yang meminta _vanilla shake_ segera setelah mereka berolahraga?!"

"Jadi Kagami-kun tidak akan membelikanku _vanilla shake_?" Kuroko memberikan Kagami tatapan yang akan membuat orang-orang teringat kepada Nigou.

Kagami tidak terpengaruh. Lagipula, dia masih tidak memiliki kecintaan terhadap anjing, terima kasih. Dia melipat kedua lengannya, menatap Kuroko dengan mata memicing. "Tidak. Kenapa juga harus _aku _yang membelikan minumanmu?"

"Karena aku rasa Kagami-kun tidak akan senang kalau aku meminta Kise-kun membelikanku minuman." Kuroko menjawab dengan tenang.

"Eeeh? Aku bisa membelikan Kurokocchi minuman kalau Kagamicchi terlalu pelit untuk melakukannya! Ada Maji Burger di dekat sini, kan? Biar aku saja yang pergi!" Kise, mendengar namanya disebut, bergabung dengan antusias. Nampaknya dia benar-benar ingin terlihat sebagai 'penyelamat' di mata Kuroko.

"Aku bisa menemani Ryouta kalau begitu." Akashi pun angkat bicara, tanpa sadar membuat emosi Kagami semakin meningkat.

Kuroko masih tidak melepaskan Kagami dari pandangannya. Dia mengangkat satu alisnya, seolah untuk menantang, dan harus menahan senyum yang hendak merekah di wajahnya saat Kagami mengeluarkan suara seperti geraman sebelum akhirnya setuju untuk membelikan Kuroko minuman.

Ketiga mantan anggota Generasi Keajaiban menatap punggung Kagami saat dia berjalan dengan kesal menjauh dari lapangan. Jelas sekali Kagami menuruti permintaan Kuroko dengan sangat terpaksa, tapi tetap saja dia tidak menggerutu terlalu banyak. Kise tersenyum kecil sebelum mendekati Kuroko dan mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah pemuda berambut biru langit itu. Dia menyilangkan kakinya, lantas bergumam:

"Kurokocchi jahat sekali. Kau sengaja mengusir Kagamicchi dari sini."

"Aku hanya ingin memberikannya waktu sebelum dia harus menerima kenyataan. Akashi-kun tidak datang ke sini hanya karena ingin, kan?"

"Daiki memberikanku nasihat. Aku hanya memutuskan untuk mendengarkannya untuk saat ini."

Kuroko mengangguk seolah dia sudah menduga hal itu. "Aomine-kun terkadang bisa memberikan nasihat yang baik."

"Tapi … apa Kurokocchi tidak masalah dengan ini?"

"Apa maksud Kise-kun?"

"Maksudku, Kurokocchi menyukai Kagamicchi. Melihat Kagamicchi akhir-akhir ini pasti membuat Kurokocchi sedih."

Kuroko terdiam untuk sesaat. Tapi kemudian dia menoleh untuk menatap Kise langsung dan senyum tipis bermain-main pada garis bibirnya. Saat dia bicara, suaranya terdengar tenang dan ada rasa sayang yang dapat terdeteksi di dalamnya. "Kagami-kun itu bodoh. Sejak awal, aku tidak berharap Kagami-kun akan menyadari keberadaanku secepat ini, jadi aku baik-baik saja. Tetap saja, aku tidak bermaksud menyerah tentang Kagami-kun—jadi bisa dibilang ini semua kulakukan untuk keegoisanku juga. Aku akan selalu mendukung kalian, Akashi-kun, Kise-kun."

"Kurokocchi!" Kise menutupi wajahnya yang merona dengan kedua tangan, mengecurutkan bibir saat dia mendengar kekehan pelan dari Akashi dan mendapati senyum di wajah Kuroko merekah lebih lebar. Ekspresi cemberutnya tidak bertahan lama, karena kemudian dia menghela napas dan menyandarkan kepala di bahu Kuroko. Kise memejamkan mata, menikmati kedekatannya dengan sesama Omega, seseorang yang bisa memahami apa yang dia rasakan kepada Akashi sepenuhnya.

"Aku harap Kagamicchi akan segera menyadari perasaan Kurokocchi. Kalau tidak, Kagamicchi pasti akan menyesalinya nanti."

"Terima kasih, Kise-kun," pandangan Kuroko bergulir ke arah Akashi yang hanya mengawasi mereka dengan senyum simpul di wajahnya. "Aku harap kalian juga bahagia."

**.**

**xXXx**

**.**

Kuroko memutuskan untuk menyusul Kagami tidak lama kemudian. Dia sudah mendapatkan cukup istirahat dan dia tahu Kise dan Akashi juga membutuhkan waktu untuk bicara tanpa adanya orang lain. Selain itu, Kuroko merasa Kagami akan membutuhkan dukungan mental saat dia menemukan fakta kalau Kise sudah menjadi 'milik' Akashi—bahkan tanpa adanya tanda Ikatan.

Beberapa meter sebelum dia mencapai Maji Burger, Kuroko dapat melihat Kagami berjalan keluar dari restoran cepat saji tersebut. Pandangan Kuroko berbinar senang saat dia melihat gelas _milkshake_ di tangan Kagami, karena di balik akal bulusnya dia benar-benar menginginkan minuman kesukaannya itu. Dia sedikit mempercepat langkahnya hingga akhirnya dia hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi dari Kagami—yang sama sekali belum menyadari keberadaannya.

Dengan sengaja Kuroko berhenti melangkah. Dia menunggu hingga Kagami berjalan melewatinya, menyamakan langkah dengan si rambut merah beberapa saat, sebelum memanggil, "Kagami-kun."

Reaksi yang Kagami berikan setiap saat Kuroko mengumumkan keberadaannya selalu sama: teriakan kaget yang diikuti dengan lompatan kecil sebelum dia menoleh tajam ke arah Kuroko untuk memberikannya pelototan, serta pertanyaan: "Sejak kapan kau ada di situ?!"

Kuroko sudah pernah melihat reaksi Kagami puluhan kali, tapi tetap saja dia terhibur setiap kali Kagami melakukannya. Kali ini pun tidak berbeda. Kuroko memutuskan untuk memberikan Kagami jawaban yang tidak pernah berubah sejak pertama kali dia mendengarnya, "Aku sudah ada di sini sejak tadi," kemudian dia menambahkan, "Kagami-kun pergi terlalu lama. Kise-kun khawatir Kagami-kun tersesat, jadi aku memutuskan untuk datang menjemput."

"Hah? Memangnya dia kira aku ini karakter berambut hijau dari salah satu komik terkenal itu?" Kagami memutar bola mata, walaupun dia tidak bisa menahan senyum yang terbentuk di wajahnya. Kise mengkhawatirkannya; kenyataan itu saja sudah cukup membuat Kagami senang.

"Kise-kun memang terlalu mengkhawatirkan orang lain, tapi justru karena itu Kagami-kun menyukainya, kan?"

Pertanyaan Kuroko yang terlalu polos itu sukses membuat wajah Kagami seketika merona merah. "KUROKO! J-jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu dengan begitu mudah, Bodoh!" Kagami baru hendak mengusap punggung lehernya saat dia menyadari gelas minuman yang ada di tangannya. Dia mengerjap seolah baru mengingat keberadaan benda itu sebelum mengulurkannya ke arah Kuroko, perhatiannya teralihkan dengan cukup baik hingga dia melupakan rasa malunya. "Ini, pesananmu. Kau yakin sudah kuat untuk berjalan? Kau tidak akan pingsan sekarang, kan?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kagami-kun tidak usah khawatir," Kuroko menjawab walaupun pandangannya kini telah sepenuhnya terfokuskan pada _vanilla milkshake_ di tangannya. Dia menyeruput minuman itu sejenak, dan binar kegembiraan dengan segera dapat terlihat di kedua matanya.

Kagami terkekeh pelan. "Kau benar-benar menyukai minuman itu, huh. Ekspresimu selalu berubah setiap kali kau meminumnya."

Kuroko mengerjap mendengar perkataan Kagami. Dia tidak menyangka Kagami akan memperhatikan perubahan kecil itu, walaupun mungkin seharusnya Kuroko tidak terlalu terkejut. Lagipula, mereka memang hampir selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama belakangan ini. Tetap saja, ada perasaan hangat yang timbul di dalam hatinya saat mengetahui perhatian yang Kagami berikan untuknya. Kuroko menundukkan kepala, berusaha untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sedikit tersipu.

Pada saat seperti ini, Kuroko selalu bersyukur Kagami Taiga sangat tidak peka terhadap hal-hal yang menyangkut tentang perasaan.

"Ekspresi Kagami-kun juga selalu berubah saat menghabiskan gunungan burger di Maji Burger."

"OI! Itu hinaan! Kau baru saja menghinaku, Kuroko! Memangnya kenapa kalau aku punya nafsu makan yang besar, hah?!"

"Kagami-kun, kurasa 'besar' saja tidak cukup tepat untuk menggambarkan nafsu makanmu."

"Justru kau yang makan terlalu sedikit! Karena itu kau tidak pernah bertambah tinggi!"

Kuroko mengernyit. Pelipisnya berkedut mendengar perkataan Kagami—apalagi kata tabu terakhir yang Kagami lontarkan—tapi sebelum dia bisa memberikan balasan, pandangannya menangkap sesuatu yang lebih menarik perhatiannya. Secara refleks Kuroko berhenti berjalan, walaupun sebenarnya mereka sudah berada sangat dekat dengan lapangan, membuat Kagami ikut melambatkan langkahnya.

"Kuroko? Apa yang kau lihat?"

Pertanyaan Kagami tertangkap oleh telinga Kuroko, tapi dia tidak repot-repot menjawab. Cepat atau lambat Kagami pasti akan mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah pandangan Kuroko dan saat itu si rambut merah akan mendapatkan jawabannya secara langsung.

Dugaan Kuroko terbukti benar saat suara tarikan napas tajam dapat terdengar dari pemuda di sisinya. Kagami akhirnya melihat alasan Kuroko terdiam: sosok Kise dan Akashi yang berada di pinggir lapangan dan sedang berciuman mesra. Kuroko memejamkan matanya dengan sedikit penyesalan. Dia sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi saat dia memutuskan untuk menjemput Kagami—dan di satu sisi, Kuroko juga menginginkan hal ini—tapi tetap saja dia dapat memahami sakit yang Kagami rasakan saat ini dan itu membuatnya merasa seperti orang jahat.

Tiba-tiba, udara di antara mereka berdua terasa berat. Candaan yang mereka lontarkan beberapa saat yang lalu menguap begitu saja, menelan segala bekas kegembiraan tanpa sisa, dan di tengah kesunyian yang menggelayut semakin kuat, Kuroko memberanikan diri untuk melihat ekspresi Kagami—hanya untuk menyesali keputusannya itu sedetik kemudian. Kagami terlihat seperti menahan tangis. Ada rengutan yang begitu dalam di antara alisnya dan bibirnya membentuk sudut-sudut lengkung yang tajam. Rahang Kagami terlihat tegas dan Kuroko tahu Kagami pasti tengah menggertakkan giginya sekarang.

Rasanya seperti ada yang menonjok Kuroko tepat di ulu hati, mencuri napas langsung dari paru-parunya. Saat itu, Kuroko akhirnya dapat mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan patah hati, karena itulah yang dia rasakan sekarang, rasa sakit yang amat sangat untuk Kagami dan juga untuk dirinya sendiri karena ekspresi Kagami saat ini bukan ditujukan kepadanya.

Kuroko menarik napas yang sedikit bergetar. Dia memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh lengan Kagami dengan tangannya yang bebas, membuat Kagami terlonjak kembali ke dunia nyata dan mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Kuroko. Kuroko meneguk ludah untuk menelan gumpalan kesedihan yang seolah menghalangi kerongkongannya saat pandangan Kagami bertumbuk dengannya; tertegun melihat lapisan tipis cairan yang membuat iris merah Kagami terlihat lebih cemerlang.

Dengan susah payah, Kuroko menemukan suaranya, "Kagami-kun, ayo kita pergi dari sini."

Dia tidak memberikan Kagami waktu untuk merespon, memilih untuk menarik tangan Kagami dengan sedikit memaksa hingga mereka berputar dan berjalan kembali ke arah Maji Burger, menjauh dari lapangan tempat Kise dan Akashi berada. Untungnya, Kagami tidak menunjukkan perlawanan—karena bagaimanapun juga tenaga Kuroko tidak akan bisa menang dari Kagami—hingga akhirnya mereka berdua mendapatkan tempat duduk di dalam Maji Burger.

Kuroko tidak bicara apa-apa, membiarkan Kagami menguasai diri setelah apa yang dia lihat, menyeruput minumannya sesekali sementara pandangannya tidak pernah sekali pun berpindah dari pemuda yang duduk di hadapannya. Tangan Kagami terasa hangat dalam genggamannya dan dia memberikan remasan pelan untuk mengingatkan Kagami bahwa dia masih ada di sana, menemani Kagami, dan bersedia menjadi tumpuan jika Kagami membutuhkannya.

Setelah beberapa saat yang terasa begitu lama, akhirnya Kagami mengeluarkan suara; hanya sebuah helaan napas berat, tapi setidaknya itu sudah cukup bagi Kuroko. Kemudian dia membalas genggaman Kuroko untuk sesaat, sebelum menarik tangannya dan walaupun Kuroko dengan segera merasa kehilangan kehangatan itu, tapi dia tidak memberikan penolakan secara verbal. Kagami membutuhkan dukungan dan pengertian saat ini, bukan seorang Omega yang hanya ingin bermanja-manja dengan seorang Alfa.

"Kise … dia terlihat bahagia."

Dari semua hal yang bisa Kagami katakan sekarang, Kuroko sama sekali tidak menyangka itu. Dia mengerjap, tapi selain itu tidak ada sedikit pun tanda-tanda keterkejutan yang dia tunjukkan. Suara seruput minuman menjadi respon yang Kagami dapatkan, dan si rambut merah memutuskan untuk melanjutkan.

"Maksudku, saat Akashi menciumnya. Dia terlihat bahagia dan dia tidak mendorong Akashi menjauh. Kurasa ini berarti Kise tidak sepenuhnya bebas seperti yang kukira, huh?" Kagami tertawa lemah. "Tapi rasanya tidak adil. Melawan Akashi, siapa pun tidak akan pernah menang. Aku seperti orang bodoh saja, mencoba mendekati Kise seperti itu. Benar-benar payah."

Kemudian Kagami membenamkan wajah di lengannya yang terlipat di atas meja. Seolah segala rasa sakit yang menguasai dirinya dapat hilang saat dia tidak melihat dunia. Kedua bahunya turun dalam kekalahan dan Kuroko membenci itu.

"Kagami-kun memang bodoh," dia memulai dan perkataannya membuat Kagami mengangkat wajah—sesuai tujuannya—karena tidak peduli seburuk apa pun _mood_ Kagami, dia tetap tidak akan terima disebut bodoh. Seolah tidak melihat tatapan tajam yang Kagami berikan, Kuroko melanjutkan, "tapi menurutku Kagami-kun sama sekali tidak payah. Kagami-kun hanya berusaha menjadi Alfa yang baik untuk seorang Omega dan semua hal yang telah Kagami-kun lakukan menunjukkan bahwa Kagami-kun dapat menjadi Alfa yang sempurna."

Kuroko memastikan kontak mata masih terjadi di antara mereka sebelum membiarkan sudut-sudut bibirnya membentuk senyum hangat yang dapat terlihat jelas. "Kagami-kun pasti akan mendapatkan pasangan yang terbaik, walaupun orang itu bukan Kise-kun, dan menurutku dia akan menjadi Omega yang paling beruntung di dunia."

Ketulusan dalam perkataan Kuroko mampu membuat Kagami terpana. Untuk beberapa saat, dia hanya dapat menatap Kuroko tanpa berkedip, menunjukkan segala perasaannya dengan begitu jelas dari ekspresinya. Biasanya, Kuroko tidak akan pernah mengatakan sesuatu yang penuh perasaan seperti itu—terutama tidak untuk memuji Kagami—hingga Kagami membutuhkan waktu untuk meyakinkan dia tidak salah dengar.

Sebagai balasan, Kuroko hanya menatapnya datar dan saat itulah Kagami yakin pemuda yang ada di hadapannya serius dengan segala perkataannya. Suatu rasa hangat yang tidak terduga muncul dalam diri Kagami. Perlahan, senyum tipis dapat terlihat di wajahnya. Rasa sakit yang semula menguasainya lantas meluruh hanya untuk digantikan dengan sanjungan dan rasa terima kasih kepada Kuroko yang ada bersama dengannya di salah satu titik terendahnya.

"Heh, yah kuharap kau benar." Kagami tersenyum dengan lebih lebar. "Terima kasih, Kuroko."

"Kagami-kun bisa membalasku dengan membelikan segelas milkshake lagi." Kuroko membalas datar, menunjukkan gelas milkshake di tangannya yang kini telah kosong.

Kagami tidak berusaha menahan tawanya. Sambil menggelengkan kepala pelan, dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Kuroko pantas mendapat satu atau dua gelas _milkshake _lagi dan perut Kagami pun mulai terasa lapar. Seraya berjalan menujur kasir, Kagami memikirkan ulang perkataan Kuroko dalam kepalanya. Omega lain … huh. Kuroko benar. Kagami tidak bisa terus-terusan memikirkan soal Kise, apalagi sekarang saat dia tahu tidak mungkin mendapatkan si pirang. Kagami harus mulai mencari pasangan lain dan mungkin—hanya mungkin—orang itu berada jauh lebih dekat dari apa yang Kagami kira.

.

.

.

—**End.**

* * *

**Additional A/N: **1) Akashi tidak memanggil Kagami dengan Taiga di cerita ini karena, _personally_, saya merasa mereka tidak akan menjadi sedekat itu.

2) Kalau ini belum jelas di cerita, saya sangat tidak terima Rakuzan dikalahkan oleh Seirin dan, jujur saja, Seirin adalah tim yang paling _tidak_ saya sukai di cerita, jadi mohon maaf kalau ini menyinggung siapa pun.

3) Terima kasih telah membaca dan semoga penggemar AkaKise akan dapat menikmati omake di bawah ini~ :)

* * *

**OMAKE**

Akashi perlahan melepaskan ciumannya saat ia yakin Kuroko dan Kagami sudah tidak dapat melihat mereka. Pandangannya menetap pada titik di mana dia menangkap sosok kedua anggota Seirin sebelumnya, hanya untuk memastikan mereka tidak akan kembali dalam waktu dekat, sementara sebelah tangannya masih menangkup punggung leher Kise, menahan pemuda itu dari menegakkan tubuh sepenuhnya.

Beberapa menit berlalu tanpa tanda-tanda keberadaan Kagami ataupun Kuroko dan perlahan sebuah seringai tipis yang terlihat berbahaya muncul di wajah Akashi. Tangannya bergerak perlahan menuju pipi Kise yang masih terasa hangat, ibu jari menyapu bercak merah yang terlihat di sana seolah untuk menghapusnya, hingga akhirnya manik merah darah bergulir naik perlahan, menangkap cokelat madu yang kesulitan menemukan titik fokus.

Kali ini, Akashi tidak berusaha menahan seringainya. "Wajahmu merah, Ryouta, membuatku benar-benar ingin memakanmu."

"Akashicchi, berhenti bicara seperti itu," Kise memejamkan mata seolah itu dapat menyembunyikannya dari tatapan Akashi. Kalau bisa, dia pasti sudah akan menunduk, tapi sentuhan Akashi di wajahnya mengunci segala pergerakan. Dia dapat merasakan embusan napas Akashi saat si rambut merah tertawa. Aroma mint yang mendominasi indra penciumannya seketika membuat segala logika Kise berhenti bekerja.

Akashi tahu dia telah menguasai Kise sepenuhnya. Sang Omega tidak akan sanggup menolak perintah apapun yang mungkin akan dia lontarkan saat mereka berada sedekat ini dan tidak akan ada satu orang pun yang menyalahkan Akashi jika dia memutuskan untuk menandai Kise saat itu juga. Sayangnya, hal itu tidak akan membuat Akashi puas. Menandai Kise di tempat umum seperti ini hanya akan mempermalukan mereka berdua. Pada akhirnya, dia menarik diri perlahan, membebaskan Kise dari pengaruhnya, walaupun hal itu membuat sisi Alfanya mengerang kecewa.

Kise berkedip perlahan saat dia kembali mendapatkan ruang personal. Saat akhirnya dia menguasai diri, rona merah di wajahnya telah menghilang dan tergantikan dengan senyum yang terlihat satir. Otaknya masih terasa dipenuhi kabut yang membuatnya sulit berpikir, tapi setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada kekosongan yang hadir sebelumnya.

"Kagamicchi dan Kurokocchi sudah pergi?" tanya Kise seraya menegakkan tubuh. Erangan terlepas dari bibirnya saat merasakan ngilu dari leher yang mulai keram. Terkadang, Kise membenci perbedaan tinggi yang begitu mencolok antara dia dan Akashi.

"Tetsuya membawa Kagami pergi. Suatu keputusan bijak, kurasa."

"Ya, aku setuju. Lagipula, aku yakin Akashicchi sudah berhasil memukul Kagamicchi mundur. Tidak ada gunanya menyakiti Kagamicchi lebih dari ini."

"Kau tidak seharusnya mengkhawatirkan Alfa lain yang berusaha merebutmu dariku, Ryouta."

"Justru sebaliknya, aku rasa itu adalah suatu keharusan. Siapa tahu apa yang akan Akashicchi lakukan kepada mereka kalau aku tidak ikut campur."

"Apa kau tidak percaya kepadaku?"

"Aku percaya Akashicchi tidak akan memaafkan siapa pun yang berani berpikiran lancang. Hanya itu. Lain kali aku akan sangat berterimakasih kalau kau memberikanku peringatan sebelum menciumku di depan umum. Tidak semua orang pantas mendapatkan tontonan gratis seperti tadi."

"Kalau kau setuju untuk segera membentuk ikatan denganku, aku tidak perlu melakukannya."

Perkataan Akashi disampaikan dengan tenang, lebih seperti pernyataan suatu fakta. Tetap saja wajah Kise kembali merona mendengarnya. Dia bisa mengakui Akashi benar. Sebagai pasangan Alfa dan Omega Dewasa, satu-satunya hal yang menghalangi terbentuknya ikatan di antara mereka adalah persetujuan dari Kise. Selama ini dia selalu menolak karena tidak ingin terikat sepenuhnya kepada Akashi—sebagian karena rasa takut dan sebagian lagi karena dia belum sepenuhnya yakin atas perasaan Akashi kepadanya—tapi Kise tahu dia tidak bisa mengulur waktu terlalu lama. Tidak saat pasangannya memiliki sifat posesif seperti ini.

Sebuah helaan napas terdengar di antara mereka—suatu tanda penyerahan. Suara Kise nyaris tidak terdengar saat dia akhirnya berbisik, "Baiklah. Aku setuju membentuk ikatan dengan Akashicchi."

Akashi tersenyum penuh kemenangan, menunjukkan deretan giginya. Dia membalas dalam satu dengkuran, "Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang."

.

.

—**END.**


End file.
